With the development of cloud computing technology, more and more users deploy or migrate services to a platform based on cloud architecture. With the cloud computing technology, resources of computation, storage and network assigned to a certain service may be increased or reduced according to requirement. Online services have a large proportion among all services deployed to the cloud platform. As the online service directly provides a service interface to the user, loads of the online service are impacted by user accesses easily.